


Valley of Plenty

by placid



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Undressing, the sorceress & the wolf & the bard, the two halves of geralt's heart, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placid/pseuds/placid
Summary: от автора:Выпавшая сцена из долгого путешествия на пути к убийству дракона. Геральт зашёл в шатёр Йеннифэр, чтобы найти неожиданный сюрприз.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 21





	Valley of Plenty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).
  * A translation of [Valley of Plenty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988630) by [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il). 



> от переводчика:  
> благодарность автору sabrina_il (marina) за разрешение на перевод и коту за терпение. 
> 
> также можно оценить на ficbook.net [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8943003).

Когда Геральт вошёл в шатёр Йеннифэр, в самую последнюю очередь он ожидал обнаружить здесь Лютика. Однако, вот они перед ним у огромной кровати, ладони Йен обхватили лицо Лютика, его же зависли в воздухе от нерешительности во время их поцелуя.

— Хмм, — проворчал Геральт, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

Йеннифэр и Лютик оторвались друг от друга, глядя на него. Они явно ждали его, стоя в центре комнаты полностью одетые, никуда не торопясь, словно им было плевать на весь мир.

— Видишь, я же говорила, что он будет не против, — глядя на Геральта, сказала Йен, со своей привычной дьявольской ухмылкой на губах. На лице Лютика читалась куда меньшая уверенность.

— Как она втянула тебя в это? — спросил Геральт.

— На самом деле, — лицо Лютика перекосило от нарочитого смущения, когда он собрался признаться. — Это была слишком хорошая идея. Рискованная! Но поразительно хорошая.

Йен подошла ближе, наблюдая за Геральтом с самодовольной улыбкой. На ней было надето платье с длинными рукавами и глубоким декольте, тонкая ткань была практически прозрачная. В её шатре всегда поддерживалась тёплая и приятная температура, как бы ни холодало в горах.

А аромат, Геральт постоянно забывал, насколько изумителен этот аромат. В поцелуе с ней он мог прочувствовать его, точно накрывающего цветочной волной.

— Что ты с ним сделала? — спросил Геральт, отстраняясь. — Он до сих пор боится тебя.

— Эй! — возмутился Лютик, где-то за спиной Йеннифэр.

Геральт многозначительно посмотрел на него.

— Разумная доза страха может способствовать любовному желанию, — заключил Лютик. — Вы разве не слышали ту балладу, что начинается...

— Нет! — отрезал Геральт в тот же момент, как Йеннифэр произнесла: «Стоп!».

Лютик закатил глаза.

— Пока мы только спорим друг с другом, — сказала Йеннифэр, снова обращая внимание на Геральта, — я лишь хотела узнать, как вы ведёте себя в обычной жизни.

Она взяла за руку Геральта и повела его к кровати, и он повиновался, потому что кто из живых существ смог бы сказать нет?

Лютик ждал на краю кровати, когда Йеннифэр подвела к нему Геральта, словно в дар. Лютик талантливо развязал проворными пальцами шнурки на брюках Геральта, стягивая их настолько, чтобы обнажить достоинство Геральта. Тем временем Йеннифэр стояла за ним, снимая доспехи Геральта один за другим, расстёгивая куртку и пробираясь пальцами под его рубаху.

Лютик взял его в рот, но Геральт сдержал стон, хотя при этом был чётко уловим его резкий вдох. Он заметил оживлённость Йеннифэр, которая явно улыбалась за его спиной, пока снимала с него остатки одежды, оттягивая ему руки назад и на мгновение задерживая его в своих объятиях.

Он прикрыл глаза и пытался сам задать ритм, замедляя и без того неестественно медленное сердцебиение, возвращая его в положенное. Лютик перед ним, а Йен позади, бывали монстры, с которыми он справлялся быстрее.

Совместными усилиями они скинули с него штаны, после чего поменялись местами. Йен сейчас легла на кровать, уже полностью обнажённая, потому что Йеннифэр из Венгерберга никогда не будет тратить ни минуты на снятие своего наряда — откинувшись на спину, её ноги медленно раздвинулись, а Геральт опустился на колени и зарылся в этот соблазнительный зной. Он приподнял её бедра, так что они оказались на его плечах, медленно двигаясь вперёд к лобку, пока полностью не захватил её половые губы.

Геральт почувствовал, как Лютик стащил один его сапог, а следом другой, и был достаточно податлив, чтобы позволить Лютику снять с себя последнюю одежду, но всё это не особенно занимало его сознание. Всё, что его волновало, лишь то, насколько нежная плоть у Йен, как ей нравится, когда он обводил клитор, а затем с нажимом вылизывал её, снова и снова, прежде чем отступал к внешним половым губам. Она тяжело дышала над ним, руками лениво поглаживая его волосы, ногами упираясь в его лопатки.

Иной раз, когда он делал это, он забывал о мире вне её тела, забывал о спасении людей и своих принципах и о ежедневном стремлении к выживанию. Он просто хотел быть там вечно, доставляя ей удовольствие, чувствуя её тепло, вдыхая её аромат там, где он был слаще, слыша и чувствуя, как она медленно теряет самообладание из-за него.

Он ощутил, как Лютик задвигался позади него. Он должен был уделять ему больше внимания, убедиться, что тот чувствует себя хорошо. В конце концов, Лютик же просто человек. Временами Геральт огорчался из-за того, насколько уязвима, насколько мимолётна его жизнь. А иногда он вспоминал, что смертность для людей — это то, ради чего стоит жить. А вот ему никогда не познать «достойной жизни» с семьёй и старостью, в которой о нём заботятся его же дети. Именно его долголетие делает его слепым к истинным радостям человеческого существования. Именно в такие минуты раздумий он особенно благодарен за присутствие Лютика в своей жизни. Хотя он никогда не осмелился бы высказать это вслух.

Наконец-то он осознал всю близость Лютика, вслед за тем поцелуи Лютика вдоль спины, поясницы, ягодиц, и его...

Геральт обернулся на Лютика, тотчас оторвавшись от Йеннифэр, чья вульва припухла и налилась кровью от желания.

— Пусть мальчик делает то, что ему нравится, — сказала Йеннифэр, осторожно потянув Геральта обратно к себе. — Не похоже, что он не делал этого с тобой раньше.

Нет, это не первый раз. Тем не менее, Геральт развернулся, и силой вовлёк Лютика в поцелуй, несмотря на протестующий вздох Йеннифэр. Как зачастую бывало, Лютик растворился в нём, закрывая глаза и впуская язык Геральта в рот.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Лютик.

— А я нет, — предупредила их Йеннифэр.

— Вернитесь к её высочеству, — проговорил Лютик, отпуская Геральта.

— Я всё слышала, — прокомментировала Йеннифэр. — Мальчик, ты бы хотел, чтобы я была бестолковой принцессой?

Геральт позволил себе отпустить лёгкий смешок: «Так, не ссорьтесь за столом».

Он занырнул обратно вниз под одобрительный стон Йеннифэр, чувствуя при этом язык Лютика, влажный жар пронизывал его, словно Лютик провёл неделю в пустыне, а Геральт — его оазис.

Вскоре после этого Йеннифэр кончила, схватив Геральта за волосы и чуть не вырвав несколько прядей. Её пятки оставили едва заметные синяки на спине, которые исчезнут через час. Он чувствовал пульсацию её оргазма, продолжая мягко и непрерывно посасывать её клитор, её сок покрывал его подбородок, нос, щёки. Он надеялся, что к тому моменту, когда эта авантюра закончится, он всё ещё будет ощущать её запах.

У него был такой твёрдый член, и ему думалось, что он продержится ещё долго, но в то же время казалось, что он на грани. Мастерский язык Лютика заставил его прогнуться в пояснице, преисполняясь возбуждением, запутываясь от двойственных ощущений в животе, члене, яичках. Всё внутри словно смерч, волнами раскалялось, требуя выхода, и, прежде чем он решил, что делать дальше, Йеннифэр убрала с него ноги, и вместе с Лютиком вовлекла его на постель.

Все трое оказались на своих местах, Геральт посередине, лицом к Йеннифэр, которая запрокинула ногу на его бедро, сближая их.

— Готов порадовать меня во второй раз? — поинтересовалась она. Теперь ему известно, что первый оргазм для неё всего лишь разминка. Компромисс имел место быть, если их поджидали чудовища или смертельная опасность. Если же им представлялась роскошь времени, тогда это был просто-напросто разогрев.

Она схватила его за член так, что Геральт ахнул от удивления, скрипнув зубами, не в силах себя контролировать, потому что это было то, что надо. Она медленно проталкивала его в себя, закатывая глаза, довольная улыбка расплывалась на её губах чуть ли не до ушей.

— У тебя, как ни крути, идеальный размер, — заметила она. — Достаточно большой, чтобы интриговать, но не настолько большой, чтобы я использовала заклинание для юркости.

— Что? — удивился Лютик, позади Геральта. — Есть... есть заклинания и для такого?

Йеннифэр рассмеялась, Геральт же собрался с силами, не шевелясь, боясь, что если будет двигаться слишком быстро, то кончит слишком рано.

— Заклинания есть для всего, — ответил ведьмак. — Ты разве мало времени проводил с магами?

— На самом деле, нет! — выпалил Лютик. — Особенно с теми, кто пытался убить меня или съесть или что хуже.

Геральт уловил лёгкое покалывание магии вокруг, воздух внезапно стал немного гуще, как сухой воздух, который сжимает лёгкие на вдохе.

— Но... — хотел было спросить он.

— А вот сейчас я одобряю такого рода магию, — он услышал это от Лютика, после чего бард толкнул ногу Геральта к животу так, что тот бедром упёрся в Йеннифэр, по лицу Йен было понятно, что она полностью всё одобряет, а дальше последовали пальцы. Скользкие, мокрые, горячие пальцы у его входа, из-за чего Геральт невольно сделал глубокий выдох, будто ему дали под дых, и непрошеный стон вырывался из его лёгких.

Он должен был двигаться, каким-то образом обозначить своё присутствие, потому что быть здесь с Йен с одной стороны и Лютиком с другой, эти двумя — в нём и на нём, это уже перебор.

Он начал движение бёдрами, погружаясь в Йеннифэр, и вдобавок насаживаясь на пальцы Лютика, благодарный Йен, которая наслаждалась этим так же, как и он, что она, как и всегда пронзительно громкая, заглушала его мычание. Он просунул одну руку между их тел, чтобы ласкать её клитор, а она схватилась за его плечи, ртом прижимаясь к шее ведьмака, пробираясь всё выше к подбородку и пробуя свой вкус на его губах.

Лютик, так или иначе, контролировал их темп и, проникая в Геральта, будто выталкивал стон из него прямо в Йен.

Много времени не потребовалось. Геральт испытал обрушивающееся чувство, каждый мускул был заполнен абсолютным удовольствием, вспышки внутри и снаружи, сжимающее тепло Йен на его члене, заполненность от толчков Лютика, он кончал, стонал, как будто в него всадили меч, кусая за плечо Йен, прекрасно зная, как ей это нравится, и чувствуя её спазмы.

Их оргазмы заглушали и усиливали друг друга. Геральт никогда не чувствовал себя таким настоящим, таким вусмерть опустошённым. Если бы они могли сотворить такое средство от бессонницы, они бы заработали целое состояние.

Однако он ещё ощущал Лютика внутри себя, до сих пор твёрдого, но неподвижного, вероятно, тот боялся разрушить момент.

Геральт сделал пару глубоких вдохов, успокаивая себя, и развернулся на спину.

— Давай, — приказал он, его голос прозвучал куда грубее обычного, даже для самого себя. Он притянул Лютика, и они снова слились в поцелуе, и Геральт понял всё отчаяние Лютика, весь его сдерживаемый запал.

Геральт раздвинул ноги и направил Лютика, приподнимая бёдра, пока член Лютика не вошёл внутрь, и тогда Лютик начал толкаться туда-обратно, быстро, отчаянно, Геральт откинул голову назад к изголовью кровати Йеннифэр, закрывая глаза, и рыча: «Твою мать».

Было мало шансов, что он прочувствовал бы это, но он обожал эту лёгкую боль, это расширение пределов удовольствия, его тело возражало, но Геральту было всё равно.

Когда он открыл глаза, он мог точно сказать, что Лютик в нескольких секундах от оргазма. Его лицо так скривилось, словно он старался сдержать удовольствие, чуть ли ни полностью подавить его. Рядом с ними на боку все ещё лежала Йеннифэр, склонив голову на одну руку, а другой мягко сплетала какие-то чары кончиками пальцев. Геральт видел их очертания, но ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что именно она делает.

— В самом деле? — удивился Геральт.

— Почему бы не предоставить мальчику полный опыт, — Йеннифэр пожала плечами с лукавой улыбкой.

Теперь Геральт увидел магию, окутавшую мошонку Лютика, и в то же время толкавшую тонкую гибкую трубку в его задницу. Не удивительно, что он выглядел так, будто у него сердечный приступ.

— Йен, — произнёс Геральт, и Йеннифэр смягчилась, щёлкнув пальцами и разрушив заклинание, от чего Лютик достиг пика, чуть не потеряв сознание, с мокрыми от слёз глазами, практически рыдая после освобождения.

Он тяжело и часто дышал, словно бежал марафон длиною в жизнь.

Геральт ласково погладил его по волосам и поцеловал в макушку.

— Я никогда не видела эту твою сторону, — как бы невзначай прокомментировала Йеннифэр, всё ещё лёжа на боку. — Не скажу, что это удивило меня, но это, безусловно, непривычно.

— Люди хрупки, — констатировал Геральт, когда Лютик достаточно восстановил дыхание, чтобы скатиться с него и лечь на другую сторону постели.

— Что ж, — проговорила Йеннифэр. — Я запомню это до следующего раза.

— Следующего раза? — повторил Лютик, едва дыша, но всё равно взволнованно, как если бы ему сказали, что его наняли играть перед всеми королями континента.

Геральт снова прислонил голову к спинке кровати, прикрыв глаза и красноречиво хмыкнув.

**Author's Note:**

> от автора:  
> Во время написания этого фика меня посетили некоторые мысли о том, как бесплодность влияет на ведьмаков, и каковы стандарты анального секса в Каэр Морхен, поэтому, если вы хотите прочитать эти мысли, предлагаю перейти к [посту](https://marina.dreamwidth.org/1528141.html), который я написала об этом:
> 
> Я также написала продолжение этого фика, в котором меньше порнографии и больше болтологии: [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072612). 
> 
> от переводчика: [Scars (перевод) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189795).


End file.
